Glimpse
Glimpse is an action-adventure puzzle-based platform-style game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. It's a spin-off of the 2013 video game, Contrast. Synopsis After the event of Contrast, a twelve-year-old girl named Aimée Durand who loves to go on an adventure with a former ballerina Gameplay TBD Plot TBD Characters *Aimee Durand (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A twelve-year-old girl who lives with her mother. She also has an imaginary friend named Kitty. *Claudette Bonneville (voiced by Charlotte Hope) A chemist who loves to sing and dance due to her dreams becoming true. *Gilbert Collier (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - A fifty-one-year-old businessman who sells the illegal drugs to drug lords and his henchmen. He is the false main antagonist in the game until Terance James *Detective Andrew Jones (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is a private detective who remembers his past about his life in America. *Vincent Wilson (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is a famous violinist who knows for touring around the world during performing. *Gendarme Joseph Allard (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A French policeman who takes care of Aimée and Claudette after been rescued. He is also a member of Les Sûreté Nationale. *Gangsters (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Julian Casey) - They are the group of French tough guys who service their bosses. *Rupert Smith (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - The leader of Collier's who obeys the orders from his first boss. *Amitee Durand (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is the mother of Aimee who is a singer at Les Allée. Amitee has a friend named Floria Collier who also works at Les Allée. *Micheal Durand (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is a famous artist who is the uncle of Aimee and brother of John and Amitee. *Jackson Boston (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is a hornist who takes care of his pet cat while at home. *Floria Collier (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - She is the daughter of businessman Gilbert Collier and singer Gia Collier who is the singer at Les Allée and the best friend of singer Amitee Durand. *Honoré Battier (voiced by Simon Peacock) - A man who works at Le Battier's to be a baker. He is also a part of *John Anderson (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the father of Aimee, husband of Amitee, and brother of Micheal who is gone on a holiday. *Nigel Jones (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother of private detective Andrew Jones who got a secret past about missing his father. *Mary Hopper (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the best friend of Aimée who lives with her parents in England. *Can-Can Dancers (voiced by Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Sandy Glover, Sally Meer, Kate Nichols, Amelia Tyler, Alix Macey, Hannah Melbourn, Alice Kensington) - They are the group of female dancers who work at Les Allée. *Chief Charles Hall (voiced by Bryan Cranston) - He is the chief of Les Sûreté Nationale who is the boss of Joseph who is used to work at Le Battier's with Honoré. * Bell Sellers (voiced by Alice Kensington, Sandy Glover) - They are the group of old women who sell the bells to the customers include Claudette. * Professor Emma von Yann (voiced by Frances McDormand) - She is a German doctor/scientist who is a friend of Claudette Bonneville. * Gia Collier (née Rossi) (voiced by Teri Hatcher) - She is Floria's mother and Gilbert's wife who is the singer in Italy. She is a famous Italian singer ever since 1894. Later, she was been murdered in 1919. * Marietta Allard (voiced by TBD) - Joseph's, Adrien's, and Alberta's mother. She is the former nurse during World War I. * Adrien Allard (voiced by TBD) - He is the brother of Joseph and Alberta and son of Alberta. He is the * Alberta Allard (voiced by TBD) - She is the sister of Joseph and Adrien, daughter of Marietta. She is the * Citizens (voiced by TBD) - They are the people of France who enjoyed hanging out with other people * Gendarmes (voiced by TBD) - They are the French police officers who work at Les Sûreté Nationale. * Pierce Clarkson (voiced by Aaron Staton) - He is the private detective who is the partner of Andrew Jones. * Kyle Smiter (voiced by Michael McGrady) - He is the partner of Pierce and Andrew who used to be worked together until * Andy Hopper (voiced by Harry Baxendale) He is the boyfriend of Aimée who is the brother of Mary Hopper. * Terance James (voiced by TBD) - A serial killer of Italian singer Gia Collier and the true main antagonist of the game. * Ally Lance (voiced by TBD) - She is the childhood friend of TBD and * Robert Lance (voiced by Inel Tomlinson) - He * Transcripts Glimpse/Transcripts Trivia *This game is similar to Contrast. **They both set in Paris, France. **They both have young female protagonists (Didi and Aimée) and older female protagonists (Dawn and Claudette). **They aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. **They both have the same music. **They both are published by the same French video game company (Focus Home Interactive). **They both have the same animation style. **The both have the same gameplay. *Glimpse is inspired by Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises and Nana (1926). * This game will be about a girl who follows her dreams in Paris. * Due to the unreal engine has been changed, this game's animation was a bit different from Contrast's. * This is the second Compulsion Games game that set in 1920's Paris and aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. The other is in Contrast. * Joseph Allard inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. * Originally, this game is going to be survival horror but it changed to puzzle platform. * The posters from Contrast have returned. * This game is based on Contrast, Life is Strange, and L.A. Noire. * The characters from Contrast have returned. * This game is a bit mixed of Contrast, L.A. Noire, and Life is Strange. * This game will be about a girl who dreams of becoming a police officer. * The voice actors of Contrast, L.A. Noire, and We Happy Few has returned. * This game will be like Contrast because it has the same * According to one of the crew, Glimpse is one of the most * Glimpse is one of the few games who * The game will combine Contrast, L.A. Noire, and TBD. * The locations from Contrast has returned. * The game will be the part of the "Contrast" universe. * When fans want the characters to be Cameos * Kat's song from Contrast can be heard on a record at Aimee's room. * A poster of Kat Knight and the Amazing Vincenzo can be in the street of Paris. * Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien can be heard on a record at Joseph's room. * There's a picture of Didi can be seen at the fridge. * The bottle of Joy can be seen in the medical store. * A picture of Charles de Gaulle can be seen at Les Sûreté Nationale. * The happy mask of Bobby, Wellie/Wellette, Crier, and Joy Doctor can be seen at the costume shop. * One of the police officers looks like Philippe Pétain and * The poster of Carmen can be seen in the theater called Le Chien. * The poster of Cendrillon can be seen in Le Chien. * The poster of Manon can be seen in Le Chien. * The characters from Contrast can be seen around * A Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games